


Thank You

by viletribe



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, i'm a day late for his birthday shut up, this is self indulgent just kill me now, trans boy robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viletribe/pseuds/viletribe
Summary: Robin has interesting ways of expressing his gratitude. In the eyes of his husband, these are just fine.





	Thank You

Robin laid next to his husband, head rested on the cavalier’s chest. He could feel it rise and fall as he breathed, and he could hear the gentle beating of his partner’s heart.  
“Stahl?” He spoke after a long while of silence. Stahl lifted his head, looking down at his husband with a small smile.  
“Yes, Robin?”  
“I…” Robin pressed himself closer to Stahl, wrapping an arm around him. “I wanted to say thank you.”  
“Thank you?” Stahl laughed a bit as he rested his head back on the pillow. “What for?”  
Robin hummed a bit as he nuzzled Stahl’s chest, trying to get comfortable again. “For being with me. After everything.”  
“Everything…?” Stahl was utterly confused. Robin laughed gently. His husband was a bit slow sometimes.  
“For loving me even after I was a giant, world-destroying dragon.”  
“Grima wasn’t your fault!” Stahl exclaimed. He seemed genuinely shocked, but the smile on his face communicated that he wasn’t upset. “If anything, thank you for still loving me even after you disappeared.”  
“Stahl… It’s impossible not to love you. No matter what, I’ll always be yours.”  
“Thank you, Robin.”

The silence overtook the room once more, and Stahl began to doze off, until he felt Robin nudge him softly. He opened one eye, glancing down at the tactician. “What is it, dear?”  
“... Has it really been a year and a half?”  
“Since we’ve officially been together?”  
“Yeah… You know, I’ve been thinking.”  
Stahl laughed. “You? Thinking? Unbelievable.”  
Robin scoffed, rolling his eyes. “We haven’t done anything… New.”  
“New?” Stahl tilted his head a bit.  
“Y-yeah. I… I need... “  
Stahl’s eyes widened as Robin shuffled even closer. The tactician was now almost on top of him, and it was clear what he wanted.  
“Robin… I… Are you sure about this?” Stahl was clearly nervous. It was their first time, he didn’t know what to do…  
“Yes, gods, please…” Robin’s voice was breathy, needy. He grinded a bit against Stahl, whining.  
“Alright. Well… We’ll try it.”

Stahl was trembling a bit as he helped Robin remove his shirt. He smiled a bit as he saw the two small, round breasts. Robin blushed nervously, averting his gaze. “I… Didn’t want you to find out, but…”  
“It’s no big deal, Robin. I love you no matter what…” He rested one hand on Robin’s chest and started to stroke one nipple, eliciting a quiet moan from Robin.  
“Oh… Oh yeah… Keep doing that,” Robin whined, feeling light shocks of pleasure run through his body. He gripped at his pants, trying to pull them down without disturbing Stahl, but to no avail. He huffed as his husband stopped, and Stahl grinned.  
“What, I can’t be excited to see what’s underneath?” he teased.  
Robin just blushed.

Stahl made quick work of removing the- no, _his_ \- tactician’s pants, leaving him in nothing but his undergarments. Stahl noted a slight wet spot at the bottom. “Wet already…?”  
Robin squeaked a bit, before removing the last of his clothes with a new speed. Stahl gasped quietly as he saw Robin’s hole, covered in a bush of brilliant white hair.  
It didn’t take long for the cavalier to get moving. Refusing to remove his own clothes, he focused solely on pleasing Robin. His fingers wandered into the hole, giving a few thrusts before he stopped. He lifted his hand a bit, and began to stroke the location he knew would get a rise out of Robin- his clit.  
Robin bucked his hips. His body was trembling already, and he could see the amusement on his husband’s face. What was Stahl thinking? Was seeing Robin this helpless arousing for-  
“Ah! Yes!” Robin’s thoughts were derailed as Stahl now lapped gently at the bundle of nerves with his tongue. “G-gods, Stahl…!”  
Stahl looked up, an uncharacteristically sly grin on his face. “What, you’re cumming already?” he teased. Robin blushed, half furious and half embarrassed. Why was Stahl so dominant? Did Robin really strike his husband as that much of a bottom?

As Stahl paused, Robin let out a whine. “A-are you stopping?”  
Stahl shook his head as he sat up. “Just getting ready.”  
_Getting ready_? Robin stared curiously, but his curiosity quickly drifted away as he watched Stahl remove his shirt and- Oh gods, those muscles, that chest... He’d seen them before, on hot casual days, and when they were getting ready to sleep, but something about them now made Robin all the more horny.  
Stahl now removed his pants and undergarments in one quick motion, and Robin gasped. The cavalier’s dick was already hard… Suddenly, an idea popped into Robin’s mind.

“Hard already?” Robin teased, reaching forward to give the throbbing cock a quick stroke. Stahl breathed in sharply, lifting a hand to his face and placing it just between his nose and lips.  
“R-Robin… Gods…” Stahl was suddenly the submissive one, his arousal getting the best of him. Both parties just wanted to dominate and be dominated…  
Robin fondled Stahl’s balls gently. They were heavy, but not too much- Stahl had definitely masturbated recently. Robin found this amusing. “Stahl… Have you been touching yourself?”  
Stahl gulped, nodding nervously. Robin smirked.  
“Have you been dreaming of this? Of me, of fucking me hard?”  
Stahl nodded again, and Robin noted that more precum was oozing out of his partner’s cock. He grinned.  
“Well, I bet you didn’t expect this!” Robin commented before leaning in close, opening his mouth and taking Stahl’s length. He sucked and licked aggressively- Stahl wondered if he’d had practice- and he loved the tastes that mingled in his mouth. His husband’s salty precum mixed with sweat and the normal taste of human skin… Gods, Stahl was delicious.

“R-Robin!” Stahl moaned out loudly. Robin knew someone might hear, but the idea of someone walking in made him even hornier…  
Robin separated his lips from Stahl’s dick, looking up. A strand of saliva connected his mouth and the member still, and as he looked up, it disconnected, clinging to his chin.  
Stahl let out a frustrated huff. “Robin, I was getting so close… Why’d you stop?”  
Robin shrugged. “I don’t want you cumming yet. Go back to touching me.”  
Stahl trembled as Robin put his sex on display again, the space between the lips drooling with some of Robin’s own juices.  
“C’mon,” Robin practically moaned the words, twisting a bit in their bed to draw more attention and arouse Stahl more. He let out slight groans as he curled a bit, then straightened himself out. “Come on, Stahl. Please me.”

Stahl pressed his fingers gently to Robin’s clit once more, stroking up, then down… Robin wasn’t making much noise, however. Stahl wondered how to fix that, and his gentle vertical strokes became circular, and he pressed harder.  
And there was the squirming. Robin couldn’t control himself, curling his toes and letting out moans and pants. “Stahl… Stahl… Gods, Stahl… Yes…!”  
Stahl wanted so badly to have his cock inside Robin’s mouth again. He wanted to cum, to please himself… It was selfish, he knew. But sometimes, he liked being eaten, rather than eating. For now he- there was another buck of Robin’s hips, derailing his thoughts for a moment- had to continue helping out Robin.  
It was clear Robin had been touching himself recently, too. The looseness of his hole, mixed with how long it was taking him to climax… Stahl wondered, accidentally questioning aloud, “was he masturbating earlier?”  
Robin jumped, moving back. “Y-you-- No! No!”  
Stahl gasped. “I said that out loud, didn’t I… Well, it’s obvious you have. I felt your arm moving earlier… I heard those cute little moans. Gods, Robin, I’ve wanted my cock inside you since we met… It was hard not to beg you to take me right there, feeling you twitch and hearing you breathe and-”  
Before Stahl could finish, Robin was sucking his dick again. He would suckle gently at the tip, before dipping his head down and swirling his tongue around the base. Stahl let out louder moans now, and he thrusted, almost causing Robin to gag as the large cock touched his throat.  
Robin’s hands wandered back to Stahl’s balls, and he played with them for a few moments before he felt Stahl tense up. Robin grinned a bit, and took the full length in his mouth again, allowing white-hot streaks of cum to shoot into his mouth and throat as Stahl reached orgasm.

“G-gods! Gods, Robin!” Stahl moaned as he came, then panted as he slowly rode it out. Robin separated again, the taste of Stahl’s cum still in his mouth. It was salty, but there was a hint of sweetness…  
Robin sat back, displaying himself one more time. Stahl nodded, and, as he finally recovered from his high, reached out one last time to stroke Robin’s clit.  
Robin felt pangs of pleasure, causing his body to twitch. He enjoyed every second of it, but as he reached climax, he felt strangely unsatisfied.  
Next time he wanted Stahl to fuck him right in the pussy.

He finally reached orgasm- the second of the day, he realized as he remembered his earlier jack-off session- and practically screamed Stahl’s name as the familiar white substance shot out. Stahl grunted a bit, and Robin wondered why… But the feeling of wet sheets underneath made him realize quickly what had happened.  
“Gods… Stahl, did I- I didn’t mean to-”  
Stahl smiled gently. “It’s a normal reaction for those with your parts… Plus, I don’t mind a little bit of a squirt.”  
Robin nodded calmly, and his body loosened up, no longer tense from the building pleasure.  
“Gods, Stahl, that felt good…”  
Stahl hummed a noise of agreement as he laid down next to his husband, giving him a quick looking over. “Yeah… But something tells me you’re not satisfied. I’ll have to do more next time.”  
“It’s alright,” Robin sighed, and they sat in silence.

“Thank you, Stahl,” Robin breathed out again after a while.  
“Thank you? What for?” Stahl questioned his husband.  
“For being there for me, no matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GODS i started this self-indulgent shit like earlier this month but i left it off after robin's ""secret"" was revealed. also i'm impressed because this is my first time writing smut. anyway stahl is good and i want him to ride me like a horse. happy belated birthday baby


End file.
